Teen Spirit Chase of a Dream Continuation
by LostInThoughtDR
Summary: This is a fan's Continuation of Manhwa, Teen Spirit. The author died of Cancer and is unable to continue her great story. As a person who enjoyed reading the manhwa, I decided to continue it simply as a fan. I will try to add Romance so please expect surprises! I do not own anything. If I did, I wouldn't post it in this webpage most likely.
1. So far

Characters;

(16) Kim Hwee Kang: The son of a musician and also was the vocalist of "Repellant". Kim Hwee Kang is known as the cool, arrogant, and mean person but it turned out to be a very soft, caring, and friendly type of person inside. When he first auditioned for the JBL entertainment, he was rejected before he was able to finish the song due to the band's horrible playing, but he was later accepted to the entertainment due to his true rocker voice. He faced a lot of problems while trying to fit in his new lifestyle and kept on trying to solve it. He is the Maknae of the group.

(17) Kang Jioh : Just like Hwee Kang, jioh is an aspiring rock singer. Jioh has been a trainee for three years and hasn't debut yet, which makes him insecure. With his insecurity, he often threatens people that he would leave the company but everyone knows he wouldn't. Jioh appears to be very close with Shin Woo and Bum Suk. As HweeKang and Tae Jo arrive to JBL as trainees, he immediately takes a disliking to HweeKang since they're rivals. Though he does get along quite well with Tae Jo and even puts in the most effort to communicate in Japanese with him. One of Jioh's pet peeves is when someone talks about how he hasn't debut yet, especially when Harang throws it in his face.

Ever since Jioh was a little boy, he was notorious for his good looks. His neighbors and parents would shower him in compliments, often telling him he was the most handsome boy in the world. Eventually, Jioh's good looks gained him a job as model for a famous fashion designer. Soon after that, he gained many request. Before Jioh went to JBL as a trainee, he already starred in various commercials, dramas, and two movies. One day, Jioh got sick of being a star. Making a huge fuss with his parents and agent to get him out of filming and schedules. Not too long after that, Jioh followed one of his friends to a NOBO-D concert. That was when Jioh saw JJ, the singer for the band, and was inspired to become a singer himself. After eight auditions, Jioh was admitted to JBL. With high confidence in not only his looks but potential talent, it was shattered when he figured out that there were seven other boys just like him. Jioh worked his butt off as a trainee and eventually became the only one left after three years.

(16) Moon TaeJo: The son of Moon Hwee Tae who was a well known guitarist. Just like his father, TaeJo played the guitar and was considered a prodigy. At a young age, his family moved to Japan to help his father pursue a better career. After moving to Japan, TaeJo eventually gave up playing the guitar and became more rebellious. Instead of going to school he would get into fights, play at the arcade, steal, and spent his time around friends who weren't the best influence for him. Jaebum wanted to recruit him for JBL, so much that he flew all the way to Japan for him. If it wasn't for Jaebum, Taejo wouldn't of picked up the guitar again. In current chapters, Taejo is revealed to be the same age as Hwee Kang Kim (16) and both boys join JBL at the same time as trainees. They also attend the same reason why Taejo quit playing the guitar was because his father had left his family. Even before his family broke apart, it is some what hinted that his father was abusive, completely obsessed with music and disregarded his family.

(17) Baek ShinWoo: A JBL trainee for 6 years. Multitalented, Shinwwo plays guitar, bass, drums, and even sings and produce; however, he is content with and prefers playing bass. Considered JBL's secret weapon by the CEO, Lee Jae Bum, ShinWoo's albino looks are enough to make the audience awe in split second. ShinWoo is quiet yet caring by nature, and cares about Kang Gio a lots. Not so long ago, Shinwoo confide to TaeJo about his past; his mother abandoned him when he was young since she didn't want to deal with an albino child.

(19) Seo BumSuk: Bumsuk is a 19 year old drummer who has been at JBL as a trainee for 5 years. He once left for 2 years for his college but then return to the entertainment as a trainee again. He is also a math genius and along with drumming his other hobby is studying math.

Addition Characters:  
(17) Harang: A female Solo artist who debuted only an year after she joined JBL. She is hinted to have been an insecure girl with her looks during her trainee time since she had done a few plastic surgeries; She seem to have a dislike (?) toward Jioh; it seems like she takes Jioh's comment very personality.

Lee Jae Bum: JBL Entertainment's CEO and a very famous rockstar in Korea.

Cheif Park (Male) & Cheif Sung (Female): In charge of casting and Auditions.

Bishuz: Famous Indie Musician who was working in the US but is now HweeKang's and Harang's Vocal Coach.

cr:


	2. Unanswered

So far in the story:  
TaeJo and HweeKang both signed in JBL. They are both around the same age thus expected to be friends; however, HweeKang doesn't seem to be interested due to taejo's bad habits while TaeJo seem to have his eye on Hweekang but for other reasons. Bichuz (HweeKang's personal vocal coach) seem to have a crush on Bumsuk, the opposite of her usual type.  
Shinwoo is currently in the hospital, receiving mental treatment for his quiet and shy disposition, hinted to be due to his past. Jioh, who considered ShinWoo his bestfriend, feels guilty but also frustrated with everything else that is happening that runs away and encounters an indie musician, who tells Jioh his passion for music.  
Harang is in the midst of recording her second album, along with Bumsuk and TaeJo -thus they will debut earlier than Hweekang, Jioh, and Shinwoo. Harang seem to have a small infatuation with TaeJo and his mysterious disposition; in addtion, the media recently caught Harang with Hweekang with their vocal trainer and the rumors are out of control.

The dating rumor between Harang and Hweekang broke out on a Friday. Jae Bum, the CEO, had hoped for it to die out over the weekend so in the mean while, he kept a tight leash on both HweeKang and Harang, none of them allowed to go out their own dorms. Jae Bum knows that there is nothing going on between the two but the media doesn't care for the truth, they simply want a story to publish.

HweeKang wasn't used being locked up inside all day, so the entire weekend was dreadful. Bumsuk hyung and Taejo had recording and rehearsal all weekend for Harang's new album; Shinwoo hyung was still in the hospital and Jioh hyung was nowhere to be found, not that Hweekang cared all that much. Sure, he worried about his hyungs but since Jioh was always so mean to him, he didn't worry much. Jioh isn't a child anymore. Now it was Monday and he had to go to another boring day at school. He seemed like he had picked up more popularity at school being a trainee. Hweekand had no idea how much popular he will get with this rumor. Cheif Park Hyung had told him to head to school alone since TaeJo will arrive later.

In the classroom, Hweekang sat on his seat like he would do at just another day at school and put his head down on his arms. Soon, the usual girls crowded around his seat and started pestering him with questions. This was the usual, so HweeKang simply ignored them.

"HweeKang, is it true you are seeing Harang?"  
"Oppah, you aren't dating her already, are you?"  
"What are you saying, she isn't his type..."

HweeKang grunted. Today they were more annoying than usual.

"Yah, leave HweeKang alone" HweeKang heard a voice and instantly knew it was his best friend since kindergarden, MinHo. He heard the girls around him sigh and heard footsteps that become softer and softer. They left. Hweekang raised his head slowly and glanced at Minho. "Komapsumnida..." He said and MinHo shrugged with a smile as he sat on his seat, that was next to Hweekang's.

"But, is it true you know Harang-Noona..." Minho asked cautiously since he didn't want to anger Hweekang with his questions. But to his surprised, Hweekang smirked although the smirk was friendly.

"As if you didn't search up the pictures..." He muttered. HweeKang known MinHo for ten years know. He knew that guy like the palm of his hand. Hweekang was confident he could see through him at any situation possible.

"Well..." MinHo shrugged, "My sister showed me the pictures when she recognized you..." He said and HweeKang chuckled.

"Why you asked me if I know her if you know I obviously do?"

"Sheesh, your mood only gotten worse" MinHo said before the teacher walked in and started the class.

~~

"Good Job Harang, and the others. Now, you two," Jae Bum said in the recording studio and then pointed at Tae Jo and Harang, "off to school"

Harang, as a debuted solo artist, misses plenty of class days due to hectic schedule but they still try to let her go at least a few hours when she has free. Next year will be her third and final year, the year when she will take her SATs so she shouldn't miss as much class anymore. Tae Jo in the other hand, is sent to school but he skips few classes once they drop him off. It seems like if he is bored, he simply doesn't go to class, something that infuriates HweeKang, being his classmate.

And today was no different. Once dropped off, TaeJo went to the rooftop with his guitar and started practicing. He didn't care for school, if that wasn't obvious. He had a itching for a cigarette but then remembered Jae Bum's words. He wants him to quit smoking. Tae Jo want to quit something but it was hard. He knows that excuse is very over-used but it really was hard. Smoking was ...relaxing in a way. It was an easy way- no, it was the easiest to relax himself when stressed or frustrated.

Harang walked down the performing arts school's hallways alone, the school she hasn't attended in about a month. ShinWoo and Jioh were also enrolled in this school but ShinWoo wasn't here since he was in the hospital. She would need to pay him a visit as a fellow JBL artist soon, she thought. It was lunchtime and she was headed to the cafeteria and as she walked, she wondered where was Jioh. He was predictable. She knew where to find him. He would usually be in a music room with Shinwoo; but then again, Shinwoo wasn't here. Slyly peeing inside the familiar music room, she wondered where that annoying fool was since he wasn't in there.

"Harang-ah, long time no see. Let's grab some lunch" She heard her friend's voice a little in the distance say. She turned around and smiled, "Sure" She said since she couldn't say no after a month's absent.

Halfway during lunch, she wanted to ask her friend if Jioh came to school today. It was so unusual, not seeing him at school. he was only a trainee so he wasn't busy enough to miss class.

"Um, do you mind me asking..." SHe started saying softly, catching her friend's attention, "I don't want to bother you with this question but do you have any idea if Kang Jioh came to school today?"

"Bwo? Kang Jioh?" Her friend repeated surprised. "Ummm..." She started thinking. Kang Jioh was popular in school since he was a flower boy AND he sings, acts and models, although he haven't done those last two in a while. "I haven't seem him. Why? Aren't you two from the same agency?" She asked with a raised brow in curiousity.

"Um, nothing" Harang answered. 'Where was Jioh?'

Ring ding dong~

The Bell had finally rung, announcing the end of an irritating day. Hweekang picked up his stuff and walked out the classroom as quickly as he could, before the little fan girls could catch up to him. He thought he was safe when he heard an 'Oppa' in the distance. 'Oh no...', not so soon after, a few girls were surrounding him. 'Oppa, is it true you are dating Harang-unnie?', 'Is it true she requested to train with you' and other similar questions were shot at him. He simply kept his mouth shut and kept on walking.

Once he heard the bell, TaeJo put his six string around his shoulder and got down the rooftop. He will catch up with Hweekang and head him. He would usually do that since he didn't know the route yet to the dorm. As he got closer to the exit door, TaeJo overheard a girl, who seemed to be speaking to a guy. As he got closer, he realized it was HweeKang they were speaking about. 'Dating...? Harang...?' What was all of this coming from? TaeJo balled his fists as he saw Hweekang walk away.

~

"Jae Bum, Hyung..." BumSuk called out to his CEO, hopefully catching his attention before he left.

"huh?" Jae Bum turned around, glancing at BumSuk.

"It's just...I know we have gone over this, but I'm worry about Jioh" He hoped he didn't annoy Jae Bum with his same comments. "This time I'm seriously worried. He haven't come home since thursday. He had always said he will leave JBL but this time, it's serious"

Bumsuk looked up when he felt an hand patting his shoulder. He looked up at Jae Bum, "Don't worry" He told BumSuk with a straight face, "Jioh is fine" And with that, Jae Bum took off.

BumSuk was left behind alone. He blinked once, and twice. How can hyung say that? How does he know if Jioh is okay if Jioh hasn't gone home in four days. He has no food nor money with him, not even a phone to call.


	3. Other Side of the Moon

****

Jioh was very absorbed in the task at hand, which was cleaning tables and the floor at an old raggity club. SungHyun, the indie musician who let him stay, said that he would have to repaid him back for letting him stay during the weekend. So this was Jioh's way to pay him back. He had to clean up after the gig SungHyun had last night, Sunday, since it's usually SungHyun's job. Pretty much the owner of the club told SungHyung to 'clean up after himself' in a way.

"Hyung, " Jioh started saying as he put the rag on the table and stood up from the floor. "This is a horrible deal. They should be the ones cleaning after your gig, not the other way around. You never seen Jon Bon Jovi cleaning up after his own concert..."

"Shut up already and get back to work. This is the only way they let me play here anyways" Sung Hyun answered.

Jioh rolled his eyes disrespectfully and got on all fours as he continue to work on cleaning all the stupid confetti and glitter from the floor. Who has glitter in their concerts anyways...

"When are you going to return anyways? You aren't staying with me anymore since I only agreed for you to stay the weekend; and, guess what, the weekend is over"

"Well," Jioh said between breaths, he wasn't used to cleaning floors, "I can always find another place to stay"

"Pft" SungHyun smirked, "you have no clothes and no money and no food. You're lucky I lend you some clothes as your old ones was being washed and fed you some ramen. You have no place to stay. Now go home to your comfortable dorm, where you will eventually debut to become a rockstar"

Jioh sighed. Did he have go get reminded that he had no place to go, no money, no food, no clean clothes...But it was a bit ironic. Who would have thought former child actor and model, JBL trainee Kang Jioh would have nothing going on for himself when opportunities used to simply find him in the past. it made him realize how life worked sometimes.

"Why should I go back? I bet no one is even looking for me anyways. I bet they think I finally decided to leave the company" Jioh said with his usual stubborn tone, which made Sunghyun laugh. "Hyung, i'm not joking" Jioh told him.

"You are so funny. How can expect them to find you if you let no traces behind, you don't have a phone neither?" SungHyun countered.

"Ummm" Jioh thought...to realized SungHyun was right. He didn't leave them no hints nor clues. Even if they were worried sick or not, he wouldn't know since he isn;t there. Now thinking about this, it made him feel pathetic. He hadn't grown up. he was still that young little kid who throws tantrums to get away with stuff. Shinwoo was in the hospital and he was throwing another childish tantrum, only thinking of himself. The band project was better off with Kim Hweekang was front man than him.

"Aish, kid. I don't know what you are thinking about but i don't like that look on your face" SungHyun told Jioh, "Look kid, go home" Jioh swallowed and looked at SungHyun, who simply took off, leaving a few coins on the table that will be enough for a train fare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh Jioh" Said Cheif Sung when she saw Jioh cross the door of the company. "So glad you're okay" She said relieved and walked towards him, "But..." She didn't know how to put this, "You look horrible..." Sung Noona said as she studied his ripped jeans and stained shirt. "But enough about that, " She flicked his forehead.

"Ouch!" Jioh complained as he rubbed his forehead.

"Where have you been? You know how worried we were?"

Jioh didn't say anything as he rubbed his head. They were worried? That made him feel a tad better.

"I was about to call your parents even if Ddolbum told me not to"

Ddolbum hyung knew he was going to return. Go figure..

"Jioh!" He heard a voice in the distance and when he looked up, saw Bumsuk hyung jogging toward him. "So glad you are okay" He said with a small smile.

'They care', Jioh felt touched. They actually were worried, though Ddolbum hyung knew that he will eventually return.

"Oh, there you are Jioh" HyunJoon hyung said once he saw Jioh, "Good news. I asked Yohan and he agreed to help you out" He said with a smile.

Jioh blinked and repeated Hyunjoon's words in his head. Yohan, the king of falsetto, had agreed to help him out with his vocal training.

"Yes!" Jioh jumped in happiness, which made everyone else laugh. He will not let Hweekang catch up to him now. He will debut and become the best rockstar out there.


End file.
